1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of a parts list that manages data of parts used in a product. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system that controls generating and managing a parts list, and linkage of it and other data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A parts list is known as a list to manage the data of the parts used for an apparatus that is constituted by a number of parts, such as an automobile and a motorcycle.
The part data includes the configuration of main-parts and sub-parts included in each item constituting the apparatus, the number of the parts, the data peculiar to the part such as a design change history of the part, the parts combination in the apparatus, the usage situation and the like. Here, a main-part is a part constituting the apparatus, and a sub-part is a part constituting the main-part.
The parts list manages the part data for each part.
In designing an apparatus such as an automobile provided with a number of complex parts, the parts are managed by using a parts list system. Here, the parts list system is the system for carrying out a data process with regard to the generation and the management of a parts list.
A conventional parts list system strictly carries out the management of the design change and its history of the parts in a parts list at a designing stage. For this reason, the data of the parts at the concept stage, which is the former stage of the designing stage, can not be directly used for the parts list at the designing stage. Thus, the data in the parts list at the concept stage can not be continuously transferred to the parts list at the designing stage. Consequently, the data of the parts can not be unitarily managed from the concept stage through the designing stage to the stage of the completion of the figure. That is, a designer, although generating and maintaining the data of the parts at the concept stage, needs to generate a new parts list so that the data is reflected in the parts list at the designing stage.
Also, the parts list at the concept stage is disclosed to only limited persons recognized as the important persons by the designer, since the data is not shared with other departments. The other designers and the persons in the other departments can not access it at that stage. They access the parts list from the designing stage. Thus, the consideration of contents and the generation of opinions and requests for them are started at that time. Hence, it takes a long time to reflect the opinion and the request to the parts list.
A technique is desired which can unitarily manage the data of the parts from the concept stage to the stage of the completion of the figure. A technique is desired which can obtain wide opinions from persons concerned in a development at suitable timings.